


The Mysterious Alpha

by FrancescaOwens1



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, L - Freeform, Other, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: Jeri and Pam in ABO au with Jeri as a Alpha, Pam as a Omega, Wendy as a Beta and several characters within those genders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. First time writing something like this. If it's not your things just leave and be nice. Feedback is always welcome.

Pam could smell it on her from the first moment she saw her. 

They had been inside the elevator, heading towards the office floor. Pam eager to start at this new job, fiddling with the material of her dress’s skirt but feeling slightly off at the same time.  
It was almost her heat, she could tell. 

She had looked in the mirror that morning seeing more colour in her cheeks and opted against a large cup of coffee for a drink of water. Something she only did when her heat was due.

There had been several other people in the elevator with them, meaning that she was almost pressed against the back of this tall, raven haired woman in front of her. This older woman with long legs and what appeared to be a close fitting dress under the light coat and patterned scarf she was wearing.

The close proximity of their bodies meant she had a clear view of the woman’s neck and the short hairs that rested above the neckline of this coat. 

The elevator doors opened then admitting more people into the confined. “For God’s sake” Pam turned at the sound of the woman’s voice. Seeing her adjust her hold on the handle of the brief-case in her right hand as they all moved to accommodate the new arrivals.

Though Pam couldn’t complain as it meant that she was now pressed even further against this mysterious woman.

It was as she pressed against her that she smelt it. This sharp smell of crackling wood, dry mud - earth rich smells that made Pam feel slightly weak at the knees. There was something else also. It was barely there but it smelt slightly sweeter. Like peaches and the smell of hospital antiseptic hand cream. Pam tried her best not to inhale as this wave of pheromones swept over her senses.

They made her own senses heightened and not just because her heat was due. 

Normally she could function around Alphas and Betas around this point in her cycle. She had learn that early on, within her first two or three heats.

Her mom, a Beta, who had grown up with two Alpha and one Omega brothers- and had remained officially single for the rest of her life after her father, an Alpha, had died - had taught her the importance of respecting yourself and not flinging yourself at the first vaguely suitable mate. “They rarely mate for life.” She had claimed. “Some don’t even remain with their bonded omegas. They chose to be those ‘claim as many as I can’ kind of Alphas. So be careful. Just because your heat is near doesn’t mean you have to bend over for the first Alpha you see.” She could remember blushing profusely as she considered what that actually meant.

Now through, she honestly felt slightly foolish for not seeing it in the first place. Just look at this woman. Tall, well dressed, confident, successful (you couldn’t work here and not be so, Pam had gauged that the day she came for her interview.) Of course she was an Alpha.

Curiously she looked to the woman’s neck, checking for bite marks. There was one on the junction of skin and bone where the neck glided into a shoulder. It was faint, scarring, as if it had been made months ago and hadn’t been reclaimed since. But it was still there.

Pam tried to not feel disappointed. Of course this Alpha was mated.What the hell kind of beta or omega could be around her and not what to claim her and be claimed by her. God, Pam had only been around her several minutes and she could already feel her omega need to be submissive and conquered kick in.

She didn’t get a chance to dwell on that though. As the elevator doors on their side opened and the woman in front of her was the first to walk out. Not even pushing, more like striding, through the few people who had been in front of her. 

Pam rushed to leave the elevator too as the man who she had asked what floor to get off at for Jeri Hogarth’s office, tapped her shoulder and motioned with his head for her to leave too. 

This was her floor and she felt slightly more giddy than before as that meant that would be at the very least, a minute or so away from this mysterious Alpha.  
It was at the sound of what greeted this woman that made Pam freeze. 

"Good morning, Miss Hogarth.” The young Beta receptionist piped up as the woman walked past.

“Morning, Angelica” the woman had replied in dismissive and formal tone. Which, in all honestly, made Pam’s heart stop and then skip a beat one after the other. 

The woman was Jeryn 'Jeri’ Hogarth. That mysterious Alpha was her new boss. She had to take a minute to compose herself before thinking back to what her mother said, and secretly hoping that it might be true.

“They rarely mate for life.” Maybe she could convince this Alpha to conform to that stereotype of her gender. Maybe, just maybe, she could get her to claim her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, again forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am a tired who tries to write. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy if anyone is sticking with it. If you haven't guessed it's slightly slow burn.

Afwter that it just got worse. She had been right, her heat had started not long after she got home that day. Leaving her no choice but to curl up in her bed, with one hand buried in her heat, attempting to rid off the incessant ache in her gut,  
and thoughts of this new Alpha 'Jeri' on her mind.

The fact that she wasn't mated yet just made it worse. It meant that she had kept coming into work whilst on her heat with suppressants in her handbag and an exuberant amount of perfume hoping to cover her scent. 

It certainly didn't help around Jeri. Jeri who would greet her formally every day with a 'Good Morning, Pam' when she joined her in the lift to their floor. Jeri who would sit at her desk looking more dominant and successful than any Alpha Pam had ever met. Making Pam struggle to suppress a whimper every time she saw her there. Jeri who just nod and wave her away offhandedly when she claimed she needed a minute. As the amount of pheromones now raging through her body would leave her feeling overwhelmed regularly. 

She would rush to the toilets and do one of two things. Sob her eyes out for a couple of minute or try to rub one out inside the stalls so she could continue functioning for the rest of the day. 

One time one of the partners had   
seen her as she walked out the toilets. She knew her scent was supposed to be reduced by the suppressants but by the look of the male Beta's face, it wasn't. He had just shook his head at the sights of the redness under her eyes and muttered something like "bloody omegas" as he brushed past her towards the stairwell to the car park. 

It was that same Beta she overheard talking to Jeri a couple of days later towards the end of the day when the office was pretty bare with only the Partners and some of their assistants remained. 

"I'm not saying it's wrong for them to be in work when they are"

"It is the law, we only get the 4 days off for our rut cycle once we're mated."

"I know. It's just when there's some damn sweet little pieces of Omega   
walking around it's harder to concentrate is all."

"What would Annie say if she heard you talking like that?"

"Probably laugh actually, she finds it pretty hilarious how much it rules my life. "She's not like Wendy, all holier than thou with her job actually looking after people" Pam hears the low rumble of warning that came from Jeri's chest at the sound of her wife's name.

Her wife. Her Beta wife who would come and visit her towards the end of the day if they had a reservation somewhere. Her wife who would call her during the day and if she couldn't get through would then call Pam and ask her to either take a message for Jeri or put her through to her. Her wife who had made the fainted and scarring mark on Jeri's neck that smelt sweeter than the rest of her earthy scent. 

At first it had confused Pam, how had she not wanted to reclaim Jeri each time they knotted, she definitely would. But once she had heard Jeri discuss with one of the company's most influential potential settlements, it had become clearer but had not really made sense. 

"She's just not possessive" she had heard the older woman say as she watched her stood with the other Alpha in the room. All whilst Pam, herself, hurriedly went over some paper work for the hearing they had the next day.

"I regularly mark her, but for some reason her biology just doesn't want her to mark me everything." Jeri had explained to the red haired woman stood across from her. As if the explanation could play down the faintness of the mark she had.

"But I enjoy it with my husband. He regularly bites me, it makes him feel protected, knowing I'm always gonna be there because of it." The Alpha, Samantha? Pam thought that what was she had heard Jeri say when she introduced them briefly, retorted gently. Like she was worried she was going into dangerous territory.

It normally was with most Alpha's. Their need to protect their mates were always strong. Slightly more for an Omega than an Beta, but still protective .

Jeri had been silent for a second before evenly remarking "Wendy knows I'll always be there, we don't need the physical to show that. We know it already." The only way Pam could see the silent tension in her was the stiffness in her shoulders as she then led the other Alpha towards her office with a ' A coffee would be great, Pam'

"Of course, Miss Hogarth"

That hadn't helped, as after that Alpha left, Jeri had taken a call with her wife. And it had not sounded good.


End file.
